My lovely ideas for new stories
by littlesimmer2
Summary: Title say it all.
1. Author's note

**Author's note: **I will be posting story ideas, posting their profiles and prologue. i hope you all like it and please leave no mean comments. i don't like it, only give me no motivation to continue, so please only advice and nice comments, please. And also faverite and follow will be nice.

It's mostly doctor who and vampire diaries that i will be uploading!

Enjoy reading the story ideas.

Bye!


	2. The girl from another universe (DW)

Name: Hannah Knight

Age: 23

Species: ?

Gender: Female

Personality: Shy, uncommunicative, sometimes awkward around people, loves it to be busy, no sitting still. Loves cats very much.

Background: She went to the Doctor's universe through a crack in time, she has no idea how she gets there. In our universe she works at a café, close to her home.

Relations: None in the doctor who universe.

Crush: The Doctor, in the end she fall in love with him.

Face claim: Cara Delevingne

* * *

**Prologue**

Hannah Knight was just a normal girl, living in our world until she went through a crack in time and landed in the Doctor Who universe. When she had landed, she saw that she in a diner booth. Hannah looked dumbfounded on how she got there, she remembered a crack and then she was in a diner booth for crying out loud. Hannah looked around if she could find any recognizable, but so far she didn't.

Then she walked to bartender and asked to him. "What year is this?"

The bartender looked confused at her. "It's 2011, miss." He told to her. "How come you don't know?"

"Oh, I travel a lot and I get lost track of time very fast." She lied to him. _'But it was just 2019.'_ She thought.

He blinked at her. "Do you want something to drink?" He asked to her, changing the subject.

"Yes, if you may." Hannah replied to him. "A cola, please."

"Coming right up." He told to her as then he grabbed for her and brought it to her. "Here."

"Thank you." Hannah told to him as then the bartender walked away from her, helping more customers. Then she looked at the new customers, her eyes widened, it was the Doctor, Amy, Rory and River. Then she quickly looked away from them as she thought. _'This is the episode from The Impossible Astronaut, but why am I doing here? Is this all a dream?'_

Just then she heard her name shouting in the diner booth. "Where is Hannah, River?" She heard the Doctor asking to River. _'Clearly the older Doctor that already knows about me.'_ Hannah thought.

"No, I don't see her." She heard River reply to him.

"Who's Hannah?" Amy asked to the Doctor.

"Hannah is a friend." The Doctor replied to her.

"But you never told us you had another friend." Amy countered.

Just then River called. "I think I see her."

Hannah groaned as then the Doctor said. "Yeah, I see her too." Then she heard footsteps coming towards her. Well, multi footsteps are coming towards her as she took a sip from her drink, the Doctor spoke to her. "Hannah."

Hannah turned around to look at them. "Hello?" She told them awkwardly. _'It is just a dream.'_ She thought, calming herself down.

"I'm glad to see you." The Doctor told to her cheerfully.

Hannah looked at him, blankly. "Sorry, but I don't know you."

The others looked confused at her as Amy looked at the Doctor. "But, thought she is a friend of yours, Doctor."

"Bit early are you." The Doctor muttered to himself as then he spoke out loud. "You do know about me, Hannah. I remember what you had told me in the past."

Hannah looked confused now. "What how do you know me?" She kept her face blank. _'Of course I know you, Doctor, but this is all a dream, so leave me alone!' _She thought.

"I know you through River, she told me about you in my past." The Doctor replied to her.

Hannah looked at River, who just shifted uncomfortably. Hannah smirked, changing her mind as she thought. _'Is just a dream, what's the harm?' _Then she looked back at the Doctor. "You are the Doctor." She pointed her finger at him. "You are Rory Williams." Then she pointed at Amy. "You are Amy Pond." At last, she pointed at River. "And you are River Song." Then she told to them all. "I know all of you, but this is dream." Hannah shrugged at them as they looked back in shock.

The Doctor face fell as he told her. "This is not dream, Hannah. It's very much real as you and I are."

"No, it's not. I'm lying in my bed, dreaming about you and your friends." Hannah countered. Then the Doctor pinched her arm, basically telling her that she is awake. "Why did you do that?"

"I pinched you and you are still here, so you are awake." The Doctor looked at her.

"But you are just fiction, Doctor." Hannah looked at him as she was about to cry.

The Doctor looked at the others and gestured them to go away and find a table. When they found a table, the Doctor walked closer to Hannah. "I assure it is real."

"So, what, everyone I know and love are gone in my universe?" Hannah looked at him.

"Yes, Hannah." The Doctor replied to her. "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault." Hannah reassured him. "I just went through a crack in time."

The Doctor looked at her. "I know everything about it, Hannah. Make sure my younger self knows about it to."

"What?!" Hannah looked in shock. "So you know that, that I know this is a TV show in my universe?"

"As I said I know everything about you." The Doctor told her mysterious.

"Okay." Hannah frowned at him. "You are being weird."

"I know." The Doctor told to her. "Come, we are going to the others."

Hannah hesitated a little as then she told him. "Okay."

Then they walked to the others as they sat down by the table. Then River and the Doctor grabbed their diaries and they both open it as River asked to the Doctor. "Right then, where are we? Have we done Easter Island yet?"

"Yes, I've got Easter Island!" The Doctor replied to her.

"They worshipped you there!" River looked at him. "Have you seen the statues?"

"Jim the Fish." The Doctor comment.

"Oh, Jim the Fish!" River smiled at the memory as then she asked. "How is he?"

"Still building his dam." The Doctor replied to her.

"Sorry, what are you two doing?" Rory looked confused at them.

"They're both time travelers, so they never meet in the right order." Amy replied to him.

Hannah interrupted her. "They're syncing their diaries." Amy looked at her confused. _'How?'_

Then she looked at the Doctor. "So what's happening, then? Because you've been up to something."

"I've been running faster than I've ever run, and I've been running my whole life." The Doctor looked at each of one of them. "Now it's time for me to stop. And tonight I'm going to need you all with me."

"Okay, we're here, what's up?" Amy asked to him.

"A picnic!" The Doctor replied to him. "And then a trip. Somewhere different, somewhere brand-new."

"Where?" Amy asked confused.

"Space, 1969." The Doctor replied mysterious.


	3. Met in a storm (ATLA)

Name: Lynn

Age: 15

Gender: Female

Element: Firebender

Appearance: She have dark red hair and blue eyes, wears firenation clothes.

Bio: Her parents were killed in the hundred years of war. That's was when she decided to go away from her childhood home and went on an adventure.

Personality: Shy, truthfully, honestly, helpfully, temper, fighter.

Crush: Zuko

Family: Mother (deceased), Father (deceased). Only child.

* * *

**Prologue**

There was a storm, Lynn was sitting in a boat as the storm was getting worse and worse as she gashed against something as then she hit something with her head and lost her conscious. Later that day, when the storm lay down, Lynn was found by the fire nation as right now she is lying in bed and later she wakes up. Lynn was found the waters from close by the earth nation, by the fire nation ship and you never guess, she found by Zuko and his uncle Iroh as he was looking for the Avatar. When they found her, they found it strange that she have dark red hair and blue eyes, but that's what makes her different.

-0-

Then a day later, Lynn is up as she had grabbed a morning coat as then she walked through the ship and saw Iroh as he also saw her and walked to and asked. "How are you, child?"

"I'm good, thank you, sir." She replied to him.

Then Zuko came to her and asked her some questions with an angry tone. "Do you know the avatar? Are you a spy? What were you doing in the water?"

"I don't know what you are talking about. I don't know the avatar and no, I'm not a spy and I was fishing." She replied, lying a little to the angry prince as then she looked confused at him.

Then Iroh looked at Zuko and said to his nephew. "Calm down, Zuko. She's just woke up, give her some space."

"Thank you, sir." Lynn thanked the man as then she walked to the edge from the ship and leaned against it as she looks up into the sky.


	4. Author's note 2

**Authors note: **Vote on my poll if you all liked an idea or comment!

Only advice and nice comments i like, not the mean commets!


	5. A new adventure with new people (Flash)

**Name: **Eleanor Bennett

**Nickname: **Elle

**Gender: **Female

**Age: **22

**Sexuality: **Straight

**Appearance: **Poppy Drayton

**Personality: **Brave, stubborn sometimes, shy as then they get to know her she is good crazy but some people think she is crazy, crazy. Kind, nature-caring, sassy, mischievous when they get to know her. Naïve at sometimes. Determined, takes a while to trust, A bit brooding, She gets scared easily and dislikes being left alone. She likes to draw stuff and people.

**Bio: **The particle accelerator malfunctions, bathing the city center with a radiation during a thunderstorm, and Elle is struck by lightning, while she was working in a shop. Awakening after a coma, she discovers that she can move at superhuman speeds also she can make portals, but that come much later in the series!

**Power: **Super Speed and vibe.

**If a Metahuman, Good, Bad, or Neutral: **Good.

**Family and Friends: **Steven and Celestine are her parents as then she is only child.

**Strengths: **Speed, sonic punch and she can make portals.

**Weaknesses: **Gets sometimes headache when she vibes, so she doesn't use that very much.

**Crush/Relationship: **Barry Allen/Flash is a crush, but later she gets a relationship with him.

**Other: **In earth 2, she a bad, bad girl.

* * *

**Prologue**

Eleanor is working at Jitters, she had an evening shift. Eleanor's parents are living in another city, she self-lives in Central City. She just lives here as she doesn't know anybody yet. Now in the evening, she walked upstairs as then she noticed something. There was a storm coming, a thunderstorm. She walked upstairs to get a better look, when she was upstairs, lightning came through the window as then it stroke her and she out of light.

Then not much later, she found by the by some people and called the ambulance. They arrived fast on the scene and her, then put her on a car and rushed back to the ambulance. Then they rushed back to the hospital, when they arrived there, her heart stopped or so they assumed it. Then they restart her heart and called her parents up. Her parents were shocked of what happened and they said that they will be as fast as they could to get to the hospital.

1 hour or 2 later, her parents arrived at the hospital. They rushed in the hospital to find their daughter. The doctor had told them that she lays in the first floor, so they rushed over to there. Then a doctor stopped them for coming any closer. "Hello, and you are?" The doctor asked to them.

"We are her parents." Her mother replied to the doctor.

The doctor had a look of realizing. "Oh, sorry. I didn't know, the other doctor didn't tell me. Pardon me." He looked at them.

"What happened to our daughter?" Her father asked.

"She had cardiac arrest, a few times, but now she is stable and in a coma." The doctor replied to them. "Sorry, but we don't know for how long she will be in it."

"Okay, can we see our daughter now?" Her mother asked to the doctor.

"Yes." The doctor replied to her.

Then her parents walked to their daughter, she is sleeping peacefully as then they sat on chairs from the hospital.

They were sitting there till the visiting hours were over.

* * *

**Author's note: **What do you think? No mean comments please!


	6. This is what we live for (Lucifer)

This is what we live for.

Lucifer X OC story.

Profile for OC:

Name: Samantha Decker

Nickname: Sam

Age: 25

Pieces: Human. Unknown half Angel, blessed by God.

Love interest: Lucifer Morningstar

Background Story: Samantha never knew her father only some stories from her mother. One of Gods followers is her father, he is an Angel. And her mother Elise knows little about it, just some things if Samantha develops something else. He quickly left her, knowing why God had blessed them. Why he had to leave so quickly, he had to get back to God, serving him further. He had never looked back at Elise and her daughter, but had heard from God that things were good.

Family: Cousin from Cleo Decker, her mother Elise, niece Trixie.

Face Claim: Elizabeth Olsen

* * *

**Prologue**

Samantha is living a normal live, well as anyone can. She is a detective along with her cousin Chloe Decker, well she is just begun to be a detective with her cousin, and Chloe is teaching her everything she can that she can about being a detective.

Outside of the police time of job, Samantha is a nice person and loves her little niece Trixie very much, to her she is like an aunt to the little girl, which she calls her every now and then. Chloe sometimes claims that they are sister not just cousins from each other's.

Samantha's mother is her everything that Samantha has. Her father disappeared from earth itself, so she never knew her father. Her mother told her sometimes stories, when she was little, but that was it. As she grows older, she gets less stories about her father.

One day her live gets upside down as that was the day she met Lucifer Morningstar.


	7. Immortal's daughter (TVD DW)

**Name: **Lynn Brown

**Nickname(s):** Does not apply or she don't have it yet.

**Age: **20

**Appearance/Face Claim: **Britt Robertson.

**Personality: **Lynn is a very clever woman, she is stubborn, curious, but also impulsive. She do things without thinking, then she need face the consequences, even though they are bad. Also she has a good sense of humor.

**Family: **Amara (Mother) Silas (Father)

**Friends:** None, yet.

**Species: **Immortal, like her parents.

**Sireline: **Her parents.

**History: **Over 2000 years ago, she was born, but she was separated from her parents when she was still very little. Only to find out years later, that her father looked for her and made her immortal like himself and her mother. After that a crazy woman took her father as she only could just escape from her, since then she on the run from until she died from old age and she was free again. Lynn went many places, but one she really liked was London. She couldn't stay long a place as she didn't age, but she always returned to London when she could and of course no one remembers her or the family's, where she was friends with.

**Love Interest: **She has none.

**Anything Else: **Crossover with Doctor Who.

* * *

**Prologue**

Over the 2000 years Lynn has been to many places, seen many things about the world. What it offers, the disasters, wars and much more. She lived them all, survived throughout the ages as being an immortal. Just 2000 years ago her father came to look for her as she had a husband and a child of her own. Silas talked to her that he is her father and what happened to her and her mother Amara and the crazy woman Qetsiyah. After that a crazy woman took her father as she only could just escape from her, since then she on the run from until she died from old age and she was free again. Lynn went many places, but one she really liked was London. She couldn't stay long a place as she didn't age, but she always returned to London when she could and of course no one remembers her or the family's, where she was friends with.

In 2008, Lynn is back in London, she had noticed that things were strange, people disappearances, theories about Aliens, the battle of Battle of Canary Wharf and so much more. Just then she noticed that the Adipose Industries, which is marketing a special diet pill. The pills use body fat to parthenogenetic ally create small white aliens called Adipose. That's when she will meet a special man named the Doctor and later she will meet Donna. After they had that adventure, she gets question about she could travel in time and space. Lynn answered hesitantly yes to that question, she just doesn't know what to expect from this man and the woman Donna.

Lynn doesn't want to think about if they ever knew her secret about being immortal, will they accept her or will the Doctor throw her out of the TARDIS, because she drinks blood and is an immortal creator.


	8. The Governor's daughter (POTC: COTBP)

**Full Name:** Madelyn Swann

**Nickname(s) or Pirate name:** Mads

**Good or bad:** Neither

**Occupation:** Governor Weatherby daughter

**Age:** 21

**Gender:** Female

**Ethnicity:** English.

**Eye color:** Green/Blue

**Hair color and style:** Brown and wavy hair.

**Physical appearance:** She is about one meter eighty, she loves the colors pink, red, blue, gold, but she loves the gold color the most. Madelyn wears gold all the time.

**Personality:** A shy woman, the cat looks out of the tree, that what she always does. Until she is comfortable, she talks a lot. Like she does with her sister Elizabeth. She can be bold at some times in the most uncomfortable situations.

**Likes:** She likes reading, drawing and painting. Don't forgets she likes the waters, the seas. Oh and she wield a sword.

**Dislikes:** Tight dresses.

**Biography:** Sister to Elizabeth Swann and daughter to father Governor Weatherby Swann.

**Love interest: **Jack Sparrow.

**Other:** None.

* * *

**Prologue.**

Madelyn is a kind of girl, who doesn't really likes dresses, ever since she was a little. Her mother told to her and her sister to always be themselves. When she died their father told them since then to put the best face on and wear dresses and do lady things not the man things or their servant's things, that's what you have them for, he always told to his girls. Elizabeth always obeyed, but not for Madelyn, she would rebel. She wanted to wield a sword, wearing comfortable clothes, but not the dresses.

When they went to Port Royal, Madelyn begged to her father that she would at least to wield a sword and do the lady-like things she always does with her sister. Eventually her father gave in and let her wield a sword. She would practice with swordfighter and teach her the basics from sword fighting. But still she had the wear dresses, comfortable dresses.

As she got older, she would with Will go sword fighting, helping her to train and hoping that her father didn't found out about it. She even didn't tell her sister about the sword fighting if she did, she knew that her sister would go to their father and tell it about it.

When she turned 18 years old, her father told her that she was of age to be married, but she didn't want it. She want to find love even if she older than 18, she told her father that she wanted to marry for love not for an alliance with someone she doesn't know. Her didn't seem to understand at first, but then he remembered his own wife, how he married her for love, so why not his daughter? later he would tell her that it was fine, but, there was but, if she didn't find love on her own before she turned 22, he would set up an alliance with someone else, Madelyn agreed to that, because around that time her little sister would be 18 years old, then she would to marry with someone as well.

Now Madelyn is 21 years old, still didn't find her love, but had another love and that was the sea. Since her father told that she had to marry, when she turned 22, she found love with the sea, almost after sword fighting with Will, she would go to the sea, looking at the waves of it. Not expecting that her live would change, but would it for the better or the worse? She would to have to find out for herself.


	9. The Flash's sister (Flash OUAT)

The flash's sister, crossover with ouat. Profile.

**Name:** Chelsea Allen

**Nickname:** Chels

**Age:** 24

**Gender:** Female

**Personality:** Clever, chatty, helpful, supporting, direct, warm, gentle, playful, impatient, stubborn, compassionate, kind, private, serious, accepting, outspoken.

**Sexuality:** Straight

**Appearance:** Caterina Scorsone.

**Superpowers:** None for so far.

**Background story:** She and her brother Barry had witnessed their mother die at the age of 10 and 11. Their father went to prison and they went to a foster family the wests. As she went older, she a story that she was adopted. She told her brother at about it, he was shocked about that she was adopted. When she was old enough, she would find her birth parents.

**Family:** Adopted brother Barry, adopted father Henry, adopted mother Nora.

**Crush:** None.

**Other:** -

* * *

**Prologue**

Chelsea went to a town named Storybrooke to find her parents, the rumor was that her parents were there. She went to the hotel from there. When she arrived there, she was greeted by an older woman. "Hello."

"Hello." She greeted back.

"What can I do for you?" Granny asked to her.

"I wanted to book a room for 2 weeks." Chelsea replied to her.

Granny writes it down in her book. "And your name is?"

"Chelsea Allen." Chelsea looked at her.

"Welcome in Storybrooke." Granny gives her the key to Chelsea.

She grabbed it. "Thanks."

Then she went to her hotel room.

-0-

When she arrived by her room, she opened the door and went inside. She dropped her stuff on the ground and decided to call her brother. He picked it up. "Hey." Her brother greeted his sister over the phone.

"Hey, big bro." Chelsea greeted back.

"How is it in the town?" Barry asked her.

"Good, I just arrived in town. Hopefully I find them or that I get information on them." She replied to her brother.

"Okay and I wish I got to go with you, but I to work." Barry told to her sadly.

"I know, Barry." Chelsea told him. "I wish you were too, to help me." She sighed.

"Yeah." Barry sighed as well. "Well, I got to go, before my boss gets angry."

"Yeah." Chelsea told him. "Bye."

"Bye, sis." Barry told her as then he hangs up.

Then Chelsea went to bed.


	10. The sister's wolf (TO)

**Name:** Leigh Marshall

**Nickname:** Lee, Mars

**Teacher/Student/Neither:** Neither

**Age:** 18

**Species:** Werewolf

**Sire-Line:** None

**Sexuality:** Straight

**Face Claim/Appearance:** Camilla Mendes

**Friends/Family/Relationships:** Hayley, older sister. Hope, niece.

**Personality:** Leigh is a lovely person to live with. Sass, Kind, Shy (sometimes), she doesn't like the pain when she transformed to a werewolf. Protective to her family, she doesn't like strangers. Stranger danger.

**History:** Went to foster home to foster home, she and her sister were separated since they were 10 and 11 years old.

**Additional Notes:** None.

**Love interest:** Elijah or Klaus.

* * *

Leigh traded her old home to her new home in New Orleans. Just outside of the city, she lives on her own. Just one day, she walked into a bar and greeted the bartender. "Hello."

"Hello, what can I order you?" The bartender asked to her.

"Oh, just a water, please." Leigh replied to bartender.

"Coming right up." The bartender told her as then she walked away to grab some water in a glass.

Just then a man walked towards her. "Well, well, what do we have here?"

Leigh looked at the man, he had blond hair and blue eyes as she rolled with her eyes. "Not interested."

"Oh, don't mean in that." The man told her. "I'm Niklaus Mikaelson, but call me Klaus."

"Oh, you are the hybrid." Leigh stated.

"My reputation precedes me." Klaus smirked at her. "And what is your name?"

"I'm Leigh Marshall." Leigh looked at him.

His smirk disappeared as he said to her. "So, you are a Marshall."

"Yes, I am, do you know some else with that name?" Leigh asked to him.

Just then the bartender gave her the water. "Here."

Leigh took it and said. "Thanks."

Then Klaus smirked at the woman. "Hello, Camille."

The bartender rolled with her eyes as then she walked away from them. Then Leigh asked to him. "Do you know her?"

"Yes, she is the bartender here." Klaus smirked as she rolled her eyes.

"So, who else do you know with the name Marshall?" Leigh asked to him again.

"A woman named Hayley." Klaus replied to her.

"Curious, I have a sister named Hayley." Leigh told to him. "Any chance that I can meet with her? Or something like that? Or do you know where she is?" She looked at him hopefully.

"How can I trust you that you are really the sister of her?" Klaus looked at her suspiciously.

"Just look at my face and you will see similarities between me and Hayley." Leigh replied to him.

Klaus looked at and could see the similarities between her and Hayley, but then decided to bring his brother into this if this was a trap from someone or not. "We are going to my brother." He announced.

"What?!" Leigh exclaimed.

Klaus rolled with his eyes, he didn't have time for this. "Let's go." He stood and walked towards to door, waiting for her to follow.

Leigh stood up and walked towards him. "Where are we going then?" She asked to him, but he ignored her as they went out of the bar.

-0-

When they arrived close by Klaus's home, they saw Elijah standing there. "Brother." Klaus greeted him.

"Niklaus." Elijah greeted back, then he sees Leigh standing there. "And who this?" He asked to his brother.

Before Leigh could answer herself, Klaus answered for her. "This is Leigh Marshall and apparently Hayley's sister."

Elijah looked at her as he could see the similarities between her and Hayley. Then he found himself smiling. "There is no need to be paranoid, Niklaus."

"What do you mean?" Klaus looked at him with a boring expression.

"Surely you see that they look a lot alike." Elijah comment to him.

"Yes?" Klaus looked at him confused.

"Then you know that they are sisters." Elijah told him calmly.

"Yes." Klaus nodded to him.

Leigh looked at them. "Can I see my sister now?"

"Yes, you can." Elijah replied to her. "Follow me."

Then she followed him inside the house as Klaus quickly followed her.

-0-

When they were inside of the house, Hayley spotted them as she saw Leigh with them as well. She recognized her as walked towards them. "Leigh, is that you?"

Leigh spotted her as well. "Hayley!" she cried out and rushed to her as then she hugged her big sister. "I haven't seen since we were children."

"Indeed, sis." Hayley hugged her back.

The brothers looked at the sisters, Klaus had still some suspicions, but he could see that they were really sisters. He could leave his suspicions he has about Leigh for now as Elijah comment. "You two haven't seen each other since you were children?"

Hayley nodded to him. "Yeah."

"We went to foster house to foster house, when we separated eventually and we saw each other not again after that." Leigh added.

Elijah nodded to them as then Hayley looked at her sister. "Glad that you back."

"Me too, sis, me too." Leigh smiled at her sister.

Then the girls walked into a different room and talked about all that happened to them, when they were younger as the brothers stood there, not to listening in as they leave the house, let the girls speak in private.


	11. We will meet again (DW)

Name: Molly Gelbero

Age: 25

Species: Human

Gender: Female

Personality: Filter mouth, stands up what she believe in, She can be bold at some times in the most uncomfortable situations.

Background: The Doctor came when she was little.

Family: Johanna (Mom), John (Dad), Melody (Sister).

Crush: The Doctor

Face claim: Adelaide Kane

* * *

Molly Gelbero was just little when she met the Doctor, she was then just ten years old. Molly walked to her room as she heard something in her closet. She was immediately afraid of it, it was moving sounds coming from the closet.

Then she heard another sound from outside, a wheezing sound. She looked outside to see a telephone booth standing there, then a man walked out if it. Molly looked confused at the man as he walked to the door and opened rudely and went to her room as he had some device in his hand. He looked at her. "Is there something that you are afraid of?" He asked to her.

"How do you know?" Molly asked to the man in front of her.

"This device, detects creatures that feeds on fear." The man replied to her.

Then Molly pointed at her closet. "It's there."

Then the man introduced himself to her. "I'm the Doctor BTW."

Molly nodded to him. "I'm Molly."

The Doctor nodded to her as he walked to her closet, he opened the closet. Then he looked at the creature, but couldn't see it fully. "What are you?" No response. The Doctor shook his head. "Why are you here?"

"Her." It's strange voice replied.

The Doctor looked at the frightened Molly, then he looked at the creature again. "You need to leave this place."

"No." it said to him. "I need to feed on her."

The Doctor looked angry. "No you will not, you need to leave this place and never come back again!" He told to it angry.

Then the creature walked out of the closet and got away by the nearest window. It was away forever. Molly looked happy that it was away as the Doctor still looked angry, how would a creature want to torment a little girl? He looked at Molly, he face went neutral. "The creature won't ever come here again." He told her.

"Thank you, Doctor." Molly smiled gratefully at him.

"You are very welcome, Molly." The Doctor smiled at her, then he walked away from her.

"Will I see you again?" She asked to him.

"If you are lucky." The Doctor replied to her as he walked out of her room and walked to his TARDIS and disappeared from that place.

Molly stared from the window as she watches him disappear in the telephone booth, her life was never the same again.

~0~

15 years later, Molly was all grown up as she works in a shop, close to her home. When work was over for the day, she sees the telephone booth standing near her home. She saw the Doctor and a girl standing there as Molly walked towards them. "Doctor?" She asked unsure.

The Doctor turned around to look at her. "Do I know you?" He asked confused.

"Yes, I have met you, when I was 10 years old, remember?" Molly looked at him.

The Doctor looked at her as he remembered her. "Ah, yes, you was with the creature in the closet. I didn't know you would grow up so quickly." Then he pointed at the girl next to him. "I went to pick Rose up to meet you." He smiled sheepishly.

"No, you are just at a random place." Rose comment to him. "You didn't tell me anything."

Molly looked at him as she shook with her head. "Don't tell lies, Doctor. They will bite you back."

"You got me." The Doctor looked at her. "We are at a random place, didn't know it was close to your neighborhood."

Molly looked at him. "Okay." She told him. "What are you doing here random?"

"Die from boredom." Rose comment to her.

"It's not boring." The Doctor scolded her.

Molly laughed at them. "Yeah, nothing here in the neighborhood to do."

Rose nodded to her. "Yeah, oh and I'm Rose BTW."

Molly liked her. "And I'm Molly." She smiled at Rose.

Then the Doctor asked randomly to Molly. "Do you want to come with us? On adventures?"

Molly looked at the Doctor in shock. "Like what?"

"To travel in time and space." He replied to her.

"Yes, I could like to come." Molly told him as he beamed and Rose smiled at her.

"It would to nicely to have a girl to talk to." Rose comment.

Then the Doctor looked offend. "Pff."

"Don't be a baby, Doctor." Rose told him. "I need to talk to girls sometimes that I can't talk to an alien."

"Alien?" Molly asked to him. "You look human."

"No, you look Time Lord." The Doctor replied to her.

"What's that?" Molly asked to him.

"My species." The Doctor replied sadly.

"What happened?" Molly asked concerned.

"That's a story for another time." The Doctor looked at her. "Well, we go back to the TARDIS."

They all walked to the TARDIS as Molly looked surprised to see it. "The Telephone booth."

"No, it's my spaceship." The Doctor told her.

"Okay." Molly shrugged.

Then the Doctor open it. "Well, let's have a look then."

Rose smiled at the girl as Molly stepped inside of it. "It's huge."

The Doctor and Rose walked behind her as he closed to door. "Yeah." He replied.

Molly nodded to him. "How it's this all possible?"

"It's a long difficult story to explain." The Doctor replied to her.

"Well, are we going?" Rose asked to him.

"Yes." He replied as he flipped a lever. Then he looked at Molly. "Welcome onboard."

~0~

**Authors note: **I hope you all like this idea!


	12. Complicated thing (Sherlock)

**Name:** Christine Marion O'Brian

**Age:** 27

**Gender:** Female

**Family:** Jackson (father), Maria (mother).

**Sexuality:** Straight

**Personality:** Christine is clever, big mouth, quiet, stubborn, determined, takes a while to trust, brooding.

**Background:** Christine was always alone, because she is a clever girl and she was bullied and quiet, because of it. As she was gowning older, she had told her parents about the bullying and they didn't believe her, that she wanted the wrong attention, but that wasn't the case. When she was 18, she went out of her family home and found a place of her own.

**Face claim:** Laura Donnelly.

**Crush/Relationship:** Sherlock Holmes.

**Other:** -

* * *

Christine walked into the ST Bart's hospital, she walked straight to the reception.

"Hello?!" Christine called as a woman walked forwards to her.

"Yes, hello, how can I help you?" She asked.

Christine looked at her and said. "Yes, um… it's my first day here for work. Can you tell where I need to go?"

"And your name is, miss?" The woman asked.

"Christine Marion O'Brian." Christine replied.

"So, you are going to work at…." She trailed off.

"Yes, now if you please can tell me where I need to go, I would be very grateful." Christine said.

The woman from the reception pointed at a door and said. "Through to that door." Christine turned were she pointed at. "There then keep walking till you see board with the morgue and go in there, you find there a collage of you."

"And who is that then, my collage?" Christine asked as turned back to the woman from the reception.

"Molly Hooper." She replied.

"Ah... Thank you. What's your name?" Christine asked.

"Alexis." The woman, Alexis replied.

"Thank you, Alexis." Christine said as walked away.

"Your welcome." Alexis called. '_What a strange woman.'_ She thought.

-0-

Christine walked through the door and sees a woman standing there, she assumed that it was Molly Hooper as she walked to her and the woman sees her.

"H-hello, I'm Molly Hooper." Molly said as she shakes Christine's hand.

"Lovely name, I'm Christine Marion O'Brian, it's nice to meet you." Christine Replied.

"Nice to meet you too." Molly said.

Christine smiled. "Friend or lover?" She suddenly asked.

"W...what?" Molly stuttered.

"Hmm…. Oh, I just saw something about you. When I shook your hand, I felt your heartbeat faster than a normal heartbeat should beat. You just saw someone you really like, I'm… I'm right?" Christine explained.

Molly stared and blinked at the woman for her and said later a moment. "Yes."

"Is he or she here now?"

"No and it's a he, I'm straight."

"Oh, Okay."

-0-

**Authors note: **I hope you like this one too.


	13. Clara's cousin (DW)

**Name:** Jane Jones

**Age:** 24

**Species:** Human

**Gender:** Female

**Personality:** Shy, uncommunicative, sometimes awkward around people, doesn't very approach to new people, she is considered a nerd in her youth. She likes to reads comics, sometimes she writes them for herself, even draw for it sometimes. Sometimes she comments about something that wasn't do with the situation.

**Background:** In her youth, she was considered a nerd in her high school. She had glasses, dental braces and not the beautiful clothes. When she grows older, she got to the same school as her cousin Clara. She helped her that she got contact lenses, eventually her dental braces went away. Then Clara helped her to pick some fashion clothes. When she got to school with everything gone, people didn't recognize her so easily, when they did, they would tell her that she looked beautiful. She got confused about it as she never had friends that was when Clara helped her with the school years.

**Relations:** Clara (Cousin), Mick (Brother).

**Love interest:** The Doctor?

**Face claim:** Victoria Justice

* * *

**Prologue**

Jane comes to visit by her cousin Clara, she opened the door as she sees a strange man standing there in the in the living room. "Who are you?" Jane asked shyly.

Before he could reply on her question, Clara comes home. She looked surprised to see the door open and walked inside to see her cousin and the Doctor standing there. She asked first to her cousin. "Why are you here?"

"I came to visit you, Clara." Jane replied. "That was I saw this strange man standing there."

"Oh, that strange man is the Doctor, Jane." Clara explained as then she looked at the Doctor. "And why are you here?"

"I was just passing by, Clara." The Doctor replied to her.

Clara looked annoyed. "Yeah, but you scared my cousin here, with your passing by." She nearly snapped at him.

"As I can see it, she isn't scared by me." He told her.

"She has her own voice, Doctor." Clara snapped at him.

Then Jane spoke up. "Shut up, you two." The others looked at her in shock and surprise. "Sorry." She told to them, shyly. "I don't like arguments."

"I understand." The Doctor nodded to her.

"Sorry, I forgot." Clara told her, sadly.

Jane nodded to them both. "Okay."

-0-

A little while later, they sat by the table with a cup of tea. "So, this Doctor is an alien, who travels through time and space in that blue box that is standing there in room." Jane concluded.

"Yeah." Clara nodded to her cousin. "And you are not freaking out?"

"No, why shouldn't I?" Jane replied.

"Fascinating." The Doctor comment to her.

"Yeah?" Jane asked unsure.

"Yes, you are." The Doctor nodded.

Clara chuckled. "Sometimes you are strange, but in a good way Jane."

"Thanks." Jane chuckled.

The Doctor came up with an idea. "How about a trip?" He looked at her.

"A trip?" Jane asked unsure.

"No." Clara cried out, not wanting her cousin to travel with the dangers that comes with the Doctor.

"Yes, a trip, so what do you think?" The Doctor asked to her.

"Yes, I would love to come." Jane smiled at the Doctor.

"Okay." The Doctor smiled back at her.

Then they the room as they walked to the TARDIS as Clara shouted behind them. "Wait for me and still don't like it that she comes with us." She sighed, it was no help as she saw that they went into the TARDIS, she had no choice, but to follow them.

They went on a new adventure.

* * *

**Author's note: **If you want to know her reaction to the TARDIS, you will have to vote on this!


	14. I love you (TVD)

**Name:** Danielle Williams

**Nickname:** Dani

**Teacher/Student/Neither:** Neither

**Age:** 26

**Species:** Vampire

**Sire-Line:** Klaus

**Sexuality:** Straight

**Face Claim: **Brianna Brown

**Family:** Mother, Father, Johnny (Son).

**Personality:** Lovely woman, protective over her family and her son, shy sometimes.

**History:** In 1861 Damon met the woman of his life, named Danielle Williams. They lived a happy live 'till Katherine came and destroyed their relationship. Dani was married to him and had a son. She and her son had to flee from her!

In 2010 they met again and the first thing Dani told to Damon. "I love you."

**Additional Notes:** -

**Love interest:** Damon

* * *

**Prologue**

In 1861, Damon met the woman of his life, named Danielle Williams. They lived a happy life together until Katherine came and destroyed them. Dani was before Katherine came married to him and had a son. She and her son had to flee together in order to survive her. In 2010, they met again and the first thing she says to him. "I love you, Damon."

Damon looked in shock to see his supposed dead wife as he didn't say anything until they went to the Salvatore Boarding house. When they arrived there, they see Stefan standing there, who looked their way and looked also in shock to her. Then he walked towards her. "I thought you were dead." He exclaimed to his sister in law.

"But I'm not." Dani told him.

Damon just stood there quiet looking at them, he was still in shock as Stefan looked at his brother and then back to her. "What did you do in yours years?" He asked to her.

"Well, I thought you and your brother were dead and I raised my son Johnny, he's a handsome man and he's also alive. Johnny is a vampire as well, he made that choice himself." Dani replied to him.

"He shouldn't had that choice made." Damon said, overcoming his shock.

Dani looked over the man she loves. "He's 20 years old, so yeah, he get to make that choice."

"No." Damon said to her as then he walked away from them.

Dani look at Stefan. "It's my fault isn't it?"

"You know Damon." Stefan replied to her.

"That's what I am afraid of." Dani told him. "But this version, in don't know him, you do."

"I know." Stefan nodded to her as then he changed the subject. "Your son, where is he?"

"He's in another town." Dani replied to him.

"Okay." Stefan nodded to her.

Just then Elena walked into the room as Dani looked at her. "Katherine?!" She exclaimed.

* * *

**Author's note: **If you want to know more about this, please review or vote in the polls!.


	15. The genius's assistant (Sherlock Holmes)

**Name:** Megan Taylor

**Nickname:** Tay

**Age:** 26

**Gender:** Female

**Sexuality:** Straight

**Family:** Madelyn (Mother), Mike (Father), Mikael (Brother).

**Bio:** Megan is clever, but not as clever as Sherlock, big mouth, stubborn, determined, sass, takes a while to trust, brooding. She can be bold at some times in the most uncomfortable situations. She stands up what she believe in.

**Background:** She went to the Sherlock Holmes universe through a movie she was watching, she has no idea how she gets there, there she meet the Sherlock Holmes. In our universe she works at a shop.

**Face claim:** Charlize Theron

**Crush/Relationship:** Sherlock Holmes.

**Other:** -

* * *

**Prologue**

Megan is just a girl as every other girl in the universe, she went to work, after work, she goes home to eat and sleep. Until one day her live will change and that day is today. She had brought a movie as then she sees her best friend May. "Hey." She said to her friend.

"Hey." May said to her as then she noticed a bag. "What did you buy?"

Megan looked at her bag. "Oh, just a movie."

"What movie?" May asked to her.

"Sherlock Holmes." Megan replied to her.

"It's a very nice movie, Megan." May told her.

"Have you already seen it?" Megan asked to her.

"Yes." May replied to her.

"Cool." Megan nodded to her friend.

"Yeah, it is." May told her. "When will you be watching it?"

"Uh, tonight after dinner." Megan replied to her.

"Okay." May nodded to her. "I gotta go. See you tomorrow."

Megan nodded to her as she said. "Okay, see you tomorrow."

Then May walked away from her.

-0-

A few hours later, Megan was done with dinner and ate it. Then she put on the movie as then she pressed on play. She watched to movie, until something happened. The lights were suddenly brighter as Megan stood up and walked towards the TV, then she was sucked into it. Not much later, the lights were back to normal as she saw Sherlock Holmes and John Watson standing in front of her. She blinked with her eyes as John said to Sherlock. "We have a girl standing in our living room, Holmes."

"I can see that, Watson." Sherlock said to him.

Megan looked around her, she wasn't in 2019 anymore. "What the hell is going on?!" She exclaimed.

* * *

**Author's note: **If you like this, please review and vote on the poll!


	16. Author's note 3

**Author's note: **Hello, the profile and prologue from The Genius's asistant may change, besause i don't really agree with the tittle for it, ofr the OC Megan.


	17. Amberley Gilbert (TVD)

**Name:** Amberley Gilbert

**Nickname:** Amber or Amby.

**Teacher/Student/Neither:** Student

**Age:** 18

**Species:** Human

**Sire-Line:** None

**Sexuality:** Straight

**Face Claim:** Emilie De Raven

**Family:** Elena Gilbert (twin sister), Jeremey Gilbert, mother, father.

**Personality: **Amberley is a loner, just she loves her family very much, she loves to draw and she isn't very busy with the drama in Mystic Falls. Also she mouthy and speaks sometimes outspoken and she loves good humor.

**Background: **Before her parents died, she wasn't as a loner as she now, she had at least one friend. She would get to the grill or party in the evenings, but now her parents are dead and she isn't that person anymore.

**Additional Notes:** -

**Love interest:** None yet

* * *

**Prologue**

It's been a year that Amberley went away from her family, her friends and the town. She had to get away from there, her parents were dead recently. Everyone grieved in their own way and her way was to get out of there, her only ticket was to get out there was her uncle John. She lived with him for over a half year, when he got back in Mystic Falls, he was often there, but now he didn't came back and her birthday was coming up. Amberley sighed to herself. "What happened to you, uncle?" she asked out loud. Her family didn't even know that she was with Uncle John, they didn't care so to seem.

Now was the time that she came back to Mystic Falls and wanted answers on her questions she had. She had packed her things and had brought a ticket and went to the door, she closed it behind her, then she locked it as then she walked to her car. She opened the locked car and put her stuff in the car as then she sat behind the driver wheel. She sighed as then she started the car and drove away from her second home, she with her Uncle John.

-0-

Hours later, she arrived in Mystic Falls, her old home. She drove to her first home as she sees that somebody is home. Then she stepped out of the car and went to the front door, she ringlet the doorbell as then the door opened. Elena stood there, seeing her sister, she didn't had seen since a year ago. Amberley stood there awkwardly for her twin. "Hey, Elena." She said to her sister.

"Amberley?" Elena whispered to her sister. "You are really here?"

"Yeah, I came back." Amberley told her sister. "I know I have been away, but I wanted to come back, I missed you guys."

"I missed you too." Elena came forward to her sister and hugged her.

Amberley hugged her back as then she heard her brother calling for Elena as he walked towards to the door. "Elena, what's going on?" Then he sees Amberley standing there as well. "What are you doing here?" He asked boldly. "You had left us."

The sister went apart as Amberley looked at her brother. "You don't speak to me in that tone, mister." Jeremy hated it when she does that with the voice. "I have missed you too." She glared at him.

"Yeah, yeah." Jeremy mocked.

"Jer." Amberley looked at her little brother. "Really I have missed you and Elena, I couldn't do it on my own anymore, I needed my family."

"I needed you, when our parents died, what did you. You ran away." Jeremy glared at her as then he stomped away from them and went upstairs.

Then Elena looked at her twin. "I'm sorry."

"You are not the one who need to be sorry for." Amberley looked at her sister. Then she changed the subject. "So what has happened?" She asked to her.

Elena looked at her. "A lot." She replied to her twin. "Come in, sis."

"Thanks." Amberley thanked her.

Then the twins walked inside of the house and they would speak about what had happened in the past year.

* * *

**Author's note: **I hope you liked this one as well as the others from the prologue's and the profiles. If you do, please review and vote on the poll: What do you think of these new story ideas?

Title from the this will change if it will be voted on and if you want me to write this!


	18. Author's note 4

**Author's note: **Hello everyone, please do vote on the: What do you think of these new story ideas? you can find it by my profile, please do, until the end of the year you can vote, then i will look at the most votes and that will be the story that i will write!

So, you can vote till 30 december, then it's closed!

Bye, bye.


	19. Author's note 5

**Author's note: **There is two stories that have the same votes and that is The Governer's daughter. Jack Sparrow/OC and The sister's wolf. Elijah or Klaus/OC. and onlye today you can comment on which story i will write about, so comment! : -)

In the evening i will announce which story i will write about!


End file.
